Protection
by Cat Samwise
Summary: The story is coming to an end. Will we finally find out who is 'Mione's boyfriend? Is there any way to stop Voldy? What happened to Dumbledore? And most important lol why is Snape so nice! You have to read it to find out. PG for some kiss
1. Protection- 1

Protection- Part one

'You really think so?'

'Yeah, I mean, he was really nice to me, and all. And you remember our fifth year? When he asked me to the ball?'

'Yeah, so?'

'Well, at first I had regrets… you know … saying 'no' to him. But then there was all the Cedric thing and all, so I kind of forgot about him. But now… did you see him? He is so hansom, you know? And anyway it's our last year in Hogwarts, aren't we allowed to have some fun before we leave?' said Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw student.

'I don't know, Cho,' said Dana Gold, Cho's best friend. 'It's Harry Potter you're talking about here.'

They were walking along a dark passage towards their common room from their Divination lesson. It was about 10 o'clock in the evening.

'Do you really think you can get him that easily?' she continued. 'You're _not_ the only girl who wants him, you know.'

'I know,' said Cho. 'But I think he likes me, so it would be easier for me.'

'I… ' Dana stopped. 'Who's there?'

There was a torch near them and just by the end of the light they could make out two figures. Though they thought it was only one at the time.

'Who's there?' repeated Dana.

The two figures reluctantly split up. One came into the light, one stayed in the shadow. They were still holding each other though.

'What do you want?' asked the one who came into the light. It appeared to be a sixteen-year-old girl with beautifully curled, brown hair and brown eyes.

Cho immediately recognized her as Hermione Granger. She didn't like that girl. Prof. McGonagall always said she was the smartest girl she ever met, Cho didn't like it when people were better then her. And anyway she considered her as competition; Hermione Granger was one of Harry Potter's best friends.

'We were passing by,' said Dana who recognized Hermione too. 'What are you doing here?'

'Em,' said Hermione and looked at the person in the shadow. 'I think, that it's my business and not yours.'

The person in the shadows smirked. Combining that and the outlines of his figure Cho and Dana could now positively say it was a man.

This fact and Hermione's response interested the two girls a lot. Hermione Granger was known to be a straight "A" student and a big fun of rules, why would she meet this guy in the middle of the night? And why was he holding her like that?

Cho and Dana exchanged looks. They had to find out who that guy was!

'Em,' began Dana. But Cho was faster. 'I think I saw Filch around the corner, and I think he's coming this way. I don't think you should stay here.' She hopped the guy would move nearer to the light and they would see who he was.

'It's O.K.,' said Hermione. 'I think we can overcome Filch.'

'Overcome?' Cho asked.

She didn't get an answer though. At the same moment the guy's hands moved from Hermione's waists up her back and pulling her closer to him. Cho and Dana could definitely see him kiss her.

Both were shocked. Someone had kissed Hermione Granger! Someone wanted her to be close to him. They couldn't move nor speak. They just stood there and starred.

After about fifteen minutes, during which Hermione and who-ever-it-was didn't separate even once and Cho and Dana were starting not only how could they breathe but also how they weren't choking, considering the fact they had each other's tongue as deep as possible down their throats, the two separated.

Hermione was smiling mischievously she looked at the other person and nodded.

'You're still here?' she said. 'Can't you see you're not wanted?'

Dana and Cho who came out of their shock got another one- no one ever talked to them that way!

They started walking down the passage.

At the turn of the way they turned beck to see that Hermione Granger and her mystery boyfriend were joined again.

◄ ► ▲ ◄ ►

A/N- Hey there! I know, I know, finish what you've started. I can't! I get inspired in weird places and there's nothing I can do about it (this time it was literature class)! I had to write this! I'm doomed! It's another series. 

I want to hear what you think- who's Hermione's mystery boyfriend? And will Harry and Cho get together?

Disclaimer: Cho Chang, Hermione Granger and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowling. Dana Gold, the plot and the mystery boyfriend (maybe yes, maybe not) belong to me.


	2. Protection- 2

Protection- Part two

'C'me on,' said Ronald Weasley to his best friend. 'You know I don't believe you.'

'But I'm not jealous.' Answered Harry Potter, they were sitting in the common room, it was 7 PM. 'Why should I be?'

'Don't do all that "I have no feelings for her" again. I'm telling you again, you do _not_ fool me. You've liked here since last year when she wore that green dress robe to the ball.'

'But I don't! I'm telling you for the millionth time,' said Harry. He then saw Ron's face and continued, 'Lets say, for the sake of the argument - don't interrupt me - I do. Why should I be jealous?'

'Ha!' said Ron. 'You had murder in your eyes when I said I'm thinking of asking her out, I did it just to see how you would react, don't get upset on me again.'

They laughed.

'I still can't see why I should be jealous, if I did like her,' Harry said when he calmed down.

'She has a boyfriend, Harry!' said Ron. 'Cho Chang saw them together and her friend, that Dana something, said she saw them too.'

'And why should anyone believe what Cho and Dana say? They love and live for gossip. You know that. Anyway, if it was true why didn't they tell who her boyfriend is?'

Ron shrugged. 'Anyway, your opinion of Cho Chang seems to be different, you didn't used to think she only thought of gossip.'

'I got over myself,' joked Harry, then continued seriously. 'I've changed my mind.'

'Exchange one for the other,' said Ron. 'Great system.'

'I'm telling you for the last time- I do _not_ have feelings for her!' said Harry.

'Keep saying that,' said Ron. 'Maybe I'll believe you.'

'Ron, shut up!' said Harry and tried to concentrate on his Transfiguration homework again.

◄ ► ▼ ◄ ►

'Please?' he said to her with a smile and pleading eyes.

'No,' she answered. 'We have to get back. What if someone catches us?'

'No one will catch us,' said the boy. 'Don't you believe me?' he tried to look offended, couldn't do it and smiled.

Hermione laughed. 'What about when Cho and Dana walked in on us? You were positive no one would walk in on us then too.'

'Well…'

'Well, what? Don't have anything to say, do you?'

'That time I only did a charm to take the teachers away, I didn't think that if a student walked in on us he would report us, O.K.?'

'You were wrong,' she said this with her eyebrows raised. They both laughed.

'Seriously,' she said when they stopped laughing. 'Did you put any charms on this passage?'

'No, it's not after hours yet.'

'Yet? It's 9 o'clock!'

'We have to be in the common room by nine thirty, we aren't breaking any rules, so we don't need any spells.'

'And if we stayed a little longer?'

'I will put all the spells and charms you want me to put.'

'O.K.'

She hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. He held her closer.

They stood there for a few moments, just holding each other knowing they had only each other in the whole of the world.

♠ ♣ ☺ ♥ ♦

A/N- O my god! Thank you for the reviews, I really liked them, some really made me laugh (Especially the one my friend sent, she wrote who Hermione's boyfriend is, as she wants it to be, Which is not true. And I'm not going to tell how she calls herself so you won't stop reading *mischievous grin*. And the one from 'Liat' that was funny, 'cuz I don't know who it is. Hope you like it when it comes up).

Who Ron thinks Harry likes? Who is Hermione's boy friend? What will happen between Harry and Cho? I'd like to know what you think the answers to my questions are.

Disclaimer- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowling. Hermione's boyfriend (maybe yes, may be not) and the plot belongs to me.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Protection- 3

Protection- Part three

'Good luck!' called Dana.

'Thanks,' said Cho. 'But I don't think I'll need it!'

Cho Chang walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and started walking through the castle.

It wasn't late yet, about 7 PM, so she thought she might find Harry and ask him out.

She walked through all the passages and was starting to despair when she walked into someone. It was a boy; he had flaming red hair and clear blue eyes. Cho recognized him as Harry's best friend.

'I'm sorry,' she said. She thought about starting a conversation with him. He might know where Harry is.

'It's O.K.,' said Ron.

He started to walk away, but Cho called after him. 'Say, you don't happen to know where Harry is, do you?'

Ron turned around. 'Actually I was just looking for him and Hermione. They aren't in the common room.'

'Maybe,' Cho said slowly at first then more determinedly. 'Maybe we can look for them together.'

'O.K.,' said Ron who didn't mind the company.

They walked quietly through the castle for some time.

Cho's curiosity was killing her. She finally asked. 'Why are you looking for Hermione? She's supposed to be very smart and can take care of herself.'

'Yea,' said Ron. 'But she's kind of shaken after what happened before the end of last year. I'm worried about her.'

'What happened last year?'

Ron laughed. 'I thought you knew every thing that is going on in this school.'

'I do gossip a lot, don't I?' Cho admitted.

Ron smirked. 'Anyway, you really want to know?'

'Yes. Why, what happened?'

'You see, last year, a month before the end of the last term, You-Know-How came to Hermione's house. There was a kind of gathering there, all of Hermione's relatives. You-Know-How killed every one.

Cho's hands were on her mouth. She was in shock she hadn't known any of this.

'She doesn't have anyone left?' she managed to ask.

'Yes. She doesn't,' Said Ron. 'During the summer she stayed with Harry and then they both came over to my house. We were afraid for here.'

'I didn't know, I didn't even imagine.' Cho whispered.

'Don't let it eat you up,' said Ron concernedly. 'She didn't like to talk about it. The only thing that seemed to make here happy was studying. So me and Harry left her alone.'

There was a long pause after that. They walked along still searching the dark corridors.

'Did you really see her with someone in one of the corridors?' Ron asked eventually.

'Yes,' Cho had nothing else to say.

They walked quietly for some time. 

'Why?' she asked.

'Why what?'

'Why did you ask me if I really saw her with someone?'

'Oh, it's just Harry…' Ron didn't get to finish.

'What are the two of you doing here at this hour?' it was Prof. McGonagall's voice.

Cho and Ron turned around.

'We were looking for Harry and Hermione professor,' said Ron.

'Why are you looking for them? They are supposed to be in their common room right now, and you should too,' answered their professor. 

'They aren't there,' said Cho.

'This could be serious,' said Prof. McGonagall. 'Follow me please.'

They went through many passages and came to Prof. Dumbledore's office.

Prof. McGonagall told Prof. Dumbledore that Harry and Hermione were both missing since around 7 PM Prof. Dumbledore thought it could be serious too.

'I think,' he said. 'That all of us should stay together. You say you've searched the entire castle, but you haven't searched the grounds. Let's go and do that together.'

They walked out of the castle. 

They searched around the lake; they searched near Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They searched everywhere. There was just one place left- the garden and it's paths.

They walked through most of it. Eventually they came to the place where it connected with the Forbidden Forest.

There they saw. . .

* * * * *

A/N- I'm evil! A cliffhanger! You know how hard it is to make a decent cliffhanger? Of course you don't know. Never mind me.

I got such nice reviews to the last part. The one who reviewed in Hebrew- how did you know I can speak Hebrew? About the guessing- Well… there were interesting guesses, not the ones I was aiming for (not related to the identity of Hermione's boyfriend), but very nice and funny too. By the way, I won't post the next part until I have 15 reviews! I forgot to mention that in the last part, so that's what took me so long.

In the next part you might find out- what they saw, what Harry's problem with Hermione was, who Hermione's boyfriend is, why I called this series "Protection" and more.

I'd like to know what you think the answers are.

Disclaimer: Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Dumbledore, Hogwarts and its grounds belong to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine!


	4. Protection- 4

Protection- Part four

Ron and Cho were the first ones to see them. It was a pair of students sitting on a bench at the edge of the garden. They were facing the Forbidden Forest so the company couldn't see who they were. 

The professors and the students could see that one of the figures was holding the other one in its arms.

The figure that was held moved a bit and the watchers could see it was a girl with long curly hair.

'Hermione!' Ron gasped.

'Sh!' said Dumbledore.

They continued watching silently.

Hermione turned to the other figure who was wearing a cloak so no one would see who he was.

The group saw Hermione's face. It was tear-struck, and there were still some tears coming down here face. The other person raised his hands and wiped the tears away. Hermione smiled weakly. The other person lined forward and kissed her.

They stayed like that for some time then broke apart. The watchers could see both figures were wiping away tears.

Hermione and the other person stood from the bench. They were holding hands. It seamed like Hermione didn't want to go but the man she was with was pulling her with him.

'He's hurting her!' whispered Ron angrily.

'She isn't struggling though,' said Prof. McGonagall.

'And they were kissing a moment before,' added Cho.

'As much as I don't approve of eavesdropping,' said Prof. Dumbledore. 'I think we should just watch.'

In the meantime the couple were standing at the edge of the Forest. The guy seamed like he was leaving. He was standing away from Hermione; they were still holding hands. Hermione let go of his hand and started crying into her hands. The boy seeing that practically ran to her. He took her in his arms.

The group could only guess that he was kissing her neck and cheeks.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. She reached out with her hands to his face and wiped his tears away.

She put her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a while then she nodded.

'They're talking,' said Ron.

Hermione's lips moved.

'If we could only know what they are saying,' he continued.

'"I know you're right",' said Cho Chang.

'Of course I'm right,' said Ron.

'No,' said Cho. 'That's what she said: "I know you're right."'

Every one looked at her.

'If you want to gossip you have to have some skills,' she said.

'Then tell us what she says, O.K.?' said Ron.

Cho nodded.

'"But I don't want to let you go."' she said.

There was a pause.

'"Isn't there any thing that we can do so you won't have to go, so I'll know you're O.K."'

Another pause.

'"We can do that."'

'"I don't need protection."'

'She turned her head, I can't see here mouth any more,' said Cho.

'Look!' gasped Prof. McGonagall. The shadowed figure lifted its wand and pointed it at Hermione.

Everyone gasped.

'Wait!' the group heard Hermione's voice.

The figure lowered its wand. He and Hermione were apparently talking. Eventually the figure nodded.

This time Hermione raised her wand. She said something quietly. They couldn't hear. 

Suddenly Ron grabbed Cho's hand to stabilize himself. He tried to point at his other hand. They looked at it. It was bleeding.

After some time the bleeding lessened. 

The group looked again at the two figures on the clearing.

The guy's wand was raised again. It was pointing at Hermoine.

'_Tourniquetiamuse_!' he said.

A flash of deep crimson light shot from his wand. It hit Hermione. She shook but stayed on here feet.

'What does that spell do?' asked Ron and Cho in union.

Dumbledore was looking intensively at the couple. Prof. McGonagall shrugged.

Ron and Cho turned back to watch.

Now it was Hermione who was raising her wand and pointing it at the other person.

'_Exaisemanose_.' She said. And right after that as a flash of blue light shot from her wand. 'I love you too!'

The light hit the figure. For a moment it just surrounded it. Then there was a quick flash of white light, which made them turn away. When they turned back the figure was gone.

They could see that some things were falling from the sky around Hermione. They were roses. Each and every one was deep red.

But there was one… it was pure white. Hermione caught it. She was crying.

Ron started walking toward her but Dumbledore stopped him.

'She needs to be alone,' he said.

All three gave him a puzzled look.

'I'll tell you tomorrow morning,' Dumbledore said.

He led them back to the castle.

* * * * *

A/N- What do you think? I tell you, I know how it's going to end (I hope) and I'm still crying!

I want to here your speculations! Who does Hermione love? What happened to Ron's hand? What are those spells?

Disclaimer- I own the plot, the spells (obviously) and maybe Hermione's boyfriend. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.


	5. Protection- 5

Protection- Part five

The way to the castle was quiet. Everyone was thinking about what they had seen.

Cho and Ron's thoughts were the same. They were thinking about Hermione's last words to the stranger. She said she loved him but she added the word 'too'. That meant he loved her. But he left. Why did he leave?

Prof. McGonagall was thinking about the spells used. She didn't know those spells. It was odd. She always thought she knew all the spells, maybe not how to do them but at least knew what they did. She didn't know those ones though…

While those thoughts were crossing their minds Dumbledore was pondering about what he should tell them. 'The spells preformed tonight…' he thought. 'The skill shown… by both of them…' He would have to use his Pensieve tonight.

Suddenly, Dumbledore turned to the other three. He had heard a noise. He ordered them to hide behind the nearby trees and bushes.

From where Ron stood he could see Hermione running down the path towards the castle. She was holding the white rose in her hands. Big tears were sliding down here cheeks.

When she passed from view all of them came out from their hiding place.

They wordlessly turned in the direction of the castle.

When they reached it each of them went his own way without a word.

# # # # #

In the morning Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Ron tried to find Harry but couldn't find him either.

He went to the Great Hall. He saw Cho Chang sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She smiled sadly at him; he smiled back and sat in his place at the Gryffindore table.

He ate his breakfast quietly not listening to anything said at the table.

Suddenly, he realized the Great Hall was very quiet. He lifted his head and looked at the staff table. Dumbledore was standing. He was waiting for everyone's attention. He looked very grave.

'Dear students,' Dumbledore began when all eyes were turned at him. 'I have a very important amusement to make.'

He stopped for a moment then continued. 'I'm very sorry but I can't at this moment give you a reason for this. Nevertheless I assure you it is very important that you follow my instructions.'

He paused again.

'I want to ask you all not to touch Hermione Granger.'

A murmur went through the Hall.

Ron glanced at Cho she looked as puzzled as he felt. He turned back to Dumbledore.

He was still standing, apparently he had more things to say. 'One more thing,' he said. 'Miss Granger has a flower. A perfect white rose I believe it is very important to her. I ask you not to take it from her, not even touch it, without her approval.

'You are dismissed. Go to your classes. Miss Chang, Mr. Ronald Weasley, please come with me.'

Dumbledore stepped away from the staff table and started walking in the direction of a small door in the far left corner of the Great Hall.

⌡ ⌠ ◙ ⌡ ⌠

Ron got up from his chair at the same time as Cho. No one moved from his place. Everyone was watching. Each and every face had the same question written all over it- what could it be that involved the two of them together that was as important as Dumbledore's previous announcement?

Ron tried to meet as few eyes as possible. He walked to Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall. The four of them (as soon as Cho joined them) walked out of the Great Hall through the small door.

They followed Dumbledore through many passages and corridors. No one spoke.

Eventually they came to a scarlet colored door. Dumbledore pointed his wand at it and muttered something. The door opened to reveal a pleasant looking room. There were several chairs around a small table in the middle of the round room. A merry fire was playing in the fireplace away to the right of the door.

Dumbledore pointed at the chairs. Everyone sat around the table.

'I assume you all want answers,' he began. 'I think you deserve them.

'None of you know exactly what happened last night, neither do I. But I do know what were those spells you saw were. I will tell you what they do.

'Those spells are known to only a special few. In order to make them work a wizard or a witch has to be very powerful.'

Dumbledore stopped for a moment. 

'And very special,' he finished.

Ron looked at Dumbledore. He looked very serious.

'I'm not going to explain to you what has to be done in order to make these spells work,' continued Dumbledore. 'But I will tell you what is their purpose is.

'Both spells are Protection spells. A person a spell like that is used on will be powerfully protected.

'The Red Rose spell the one used on Hermione will protect its "subject" from been touched or hurt by any unwanted thing. This unwanted thing is usually anything and anyone who is not the person who performed the spell. The spell can be reversed but I do not know how.

'The Blue Rose spell the one Hermione used is very similar to the Secret Keeper spell. It will prevent the person the spell was used on from being seen by his enemies. But, unlike the Secret Keeper spell, the person under the spell can walk freely to wherever he wants.

'And,' Dumbledore had a bitter smile on his face. 'If the person performing the spell loves the person the spell is used on this person won't be harmed easily.'

After Dumbledore had finished there was a deep silence in the small room.

Eventually the four stood up and walked out of the room.

Like the evening before, they didn't speak. Each of them was lost in his own thoughts.

≈ ≈ ♥ ≈ ≈

A/N- Oooooooo! Thank you _so_ much for reviewing! *Glares at people who didn't* I love them! Keep it going!

I want you to know that I'm posting this part only because of a really nice person who reviewed all my stories. Thank you so much! I'm not writing your name only because I'm afraid to write it wrong.

OK, so from the last part we can see it wasn't Ron (he saw the guy!). So what do we have left? Interesting!

I want to hear what you think- what happened to Harry? Who's Hermione's boyfriend? The usual stuff, you know.

Disclaimer- the Red/Blue Rose spells and the plot are mine everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling.

Please review.


	6. Protection- 6

Protection- Part six

Hermione didn't come out of her bed let alone her room for a week.

Her roommates tried to give her food and tried to talk to her but nothing worked. They didn't dare approach her because of Dumbledore's warning.

Parvati and Lavender said the only thing she ever did was cry. Only Ron and Cho, who were now seeing each other secretly, knew why she acted the way she did.

Harry was still missing. Three days after Dumbledore's warning Ron pointed this out to him.

'Oh my,' said Dumbledore who looked as tiered and worn out as ever. 'With everything that happened with Miss Granger… I forgot about other matters. I will look for him, Mr. Weasley. Thank you.' He tried to smile.

Ron had nothing better to do then walk away.

When Hermione finally went to the Great Hall she made a big dismay. 

Some students didn't know what Dumbledore meant by "don't touch her". They didn't speak to her, didn't make eye contact and walked as far from her as possible. Other students were afraid of her. As a result, the person sitting closest to her was Ron, and he was sitting at the other side of the table.

But Hermione didn't mind. In fact, she seemed oblivious to everything around her, except one thing. In her right hand she was holding a beautiful white rose. She looked at it from time to time longingly.

During the meal Ron tried to talk to Hermione but she wouldn't answer. Eventually he gave up.

It would have been a peaceful morning or maybe even a peaceful day, if it weren't for one person.

Near the end of the meal Draco Malfoy stood up from his place at the Slytherin table. Accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, he went to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone in the Hall watched.

'I guess they will have to learn the hard way,' thought Dumbledore and sighed.

Draco stopped near Hermione.

'Well, well, you finally dissuaded to show your face in here,' he said. 'You should have stayed away, it was so nice here without you.'

Crabbe and Goyle laughed sheepishly. Ron closed his hands into fists, but Hermione didn't even look up. She was looking at her rose, which she put on the table beside her.

'You know,' continued Malfoy. 'I don't know why Dumbledore told us not to touch you. Me, I wouldn't touch you even if my life depended on it.'

Hermione was still looking on her rose. It was as if she didn't hear what Malfoy had said.

'Now this rose of yours,' continued Draco. 'This flower is special. Something like you shouldn't have something like that.'

This time there was a response. 'Please, don't take it,' said Hermione. 

Her voice was small and quiet, probably from her crying, but everyone in the Great Hall heard it. It was that quiet.

Malfoy laughed. 'Dumbledore warned us from this?' he said to Crabbe and Goyle. 'I'm going to give it to someone who deserves it.' He reached and took the rose.

Big tears were coming down Hermione's cheeks. 'He took the rose… it's ruined…' she whispered to no one apparently.

The Slytherin table was roiling from laughter. Dumbledore was standing, he looked very worried.

Then, all of a sudden, crimson light started circling Hermione. The Slytherins stopped laughing.

Hermione stood and turned towards Malfoy. 'Him,' she said.

The light seemed to swirl around Hermione. Then all of it at once shot at Malfoy. It hit him in the chest. Draco flew threw the entire Hall and hit the far wall.

All eyes in the Great Hall were now on Hermione. She was standing near her seat, crying. The light had disappeared.

Crabbe and Goyle (they were very stupid) started walking towards Hermione. They both reached for her at the same time. 

The crimson light returned a second before they touched her. It was like a shield around her. Crabbe and Goyle flew across the Hall; they hit the wall beside Draco.

But no one was looking at them. Everyone was looking at Hermione.

She was standing in the middle of a rain of roses, just like the one a week ago. Then like the week before the rain stopped and another white rose came down. Hermione caught it and kissed it.

The Hall was very quiet.

Suddenly Hermione fainted.

'Hermione!' cried Ron. He was at her side of the table by then and before anyone could stop him he reached for her hand.

≈ ≈ § ≈ ≈

A/N- I'm so sorry everybody! I was so tiered from schoolwork and everything that I just didn't have the power (or the time) to log in and post this part. I'm really sorry. I'll try and post the next part soon. But I can only try.

Thanks for all the people who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. Please, don't stop! 

Almost forgot- what do you think will happen to Ron?

All of you D/H people, I'm one of you. Really, it's just I had to make someone touch her, and Crabbe and Goyle won't do it from their own choice. I'm really - REALLY - sorry. Read Draco Dormains and Draco Sinsiter, those stories are beautiful (I started to like Draco thanx to them)!

Disclaimer- I own the plot. That's it.


	7. Protection- 7

Protection- Part seven

Written by- Cat Samwise

Cho was on her feet.

Ron was kneeling next to Hermione trying to shake her awake.

He stopped abruptly when he realized what he was doing. He looked at Cho, then at Dumbledore, who looked amazed.

'How did I…?' Ron started.

Hermione woke up. She took Ron's hand and propped herself up, as if the last three people who touched her weren't unconscious. She smiled at Ron.

Ron got up from the floor. He was looking at Dumbledore.

Prof. McGonagall looked like she was going to faint and Prof. Snape was angrier than ever.

'I want an explanation for this,' said Snape quietly to Dumbledore. He got no reply.

Cho ran to Ron and Hermione. She extended her hands to take theirs.

'Don't!' called Dumbledore.

Cho stopped and looked at him.

'You still can't touch her,' Dumbledore said. 'Severus, take Mr. Malfoy and his friends to the Hospital Wing, then join us in the Comfortable Room. Mr. Weasley, help Miss Granger to follow us. Everyone else- to your classes. Now.

'Yes, Miss Chang, come with us too,' he added when he saw her expression. 

Hermione, led by Ron, Cho and Prof. McGonagall followed Prof. Dumbledore to the Comfortable Room again.

~ ~ ♠ ~ ~

Once everyone was there and seated (yes, Snape too), Dumbledore turned to Hermione.

'Did you know we were eavesdropping on you?'

'Yes,' she said. 'But we didn't know there were so many of you. We thought it was only Ron and you.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'It was Mr. Weasley, Miss Chang, Minerva and myself.'

Hermione looked relieved. 'Did you see who I was with?'

'No,' said Dumbledore. 'I have my guesses, but I think you won't tell me, will you?'

'You're right, I won't,' Hermione answered directly.

Snape blew up. 'Albus, I may not know exactly what you saw or where you saw it,' he sent a disgusted look at Hermione. 'But, I don't see how can you let her talk to you like that. Moreover she attacked three students! She should be punished, not brought here to rest!'

Dumbledore looked at Snape. 'You are right,' he said. 'You didn't see what we did. That changes everything.

'And about her attacking three students, I thought they attacked her.'

Snape looked very angry, Dumbledore was smiling.

'Listen to what we say,' said Dumbledore. 'You might understand.'

He turned to Hermione again. 'So, you figured out how to overcome the Red Rose spell. Can you tell us how it is done?'

'The person the spell is used on,' said Hermione. 'Has to hold or touch something of the additional person he, or she, should be able to touch.'

'And what of Ron's you were holding?' asked Dumbledore.

'His blood,' she answered.

'His blood?' whispered Cho going white.

'You used a Summoning Charm on my blood,' said Ron coldly. 'Did it ever occur to you it might hurt?'

Hermione looked at her rose; she had tears in her eyes. 'No,' she said quietly.

'You shouldn't be angry with her, Ron,' said Dumbledore. 'I don't think you see it from her point of view.

'Think of it. If you had only one thing in the world, only one thing, you trusted and cared about and then one day you understood that that thing had to go, leave you alone. Still protecting and loving you as ever but, nevertheless, had to leave you. Wouldn't you want to have something, someone, to trust? Maybe not as much as you trusted the person who left, but trust anyway?'

When Dumbledore had finished, there was a long silence.

Hermione was crying. Ron was looking at his hands. Snape and McGonagall were looking at Dumbledore with amazement. Cho looked like she was going to cry too, and Dumbledore was looking sadly at Ron.

Ron understood his stare. He turned to Hermione who was sitting next to him. He hugged her, she cried harder into his shoulder.

After half an hour of silence, when Hermione calmed down a bit, Dumbledore talked to her again. 'I know this is very hard on you but can you please tell me why you made this plan?'

'He - he went to help Harry,' she said.

'Does he know were Harry is?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes,' Hermione answered. She had a sad smile on her face.

'Do you know were Harry is?' asked Ron concernedly.

'No,' she said.

'And your boyfriend, do you know where he is?' asked Cho sympathetically. She couldn't hate her anymore. Not after she saw what she was going through. And anyway, she wasn't interested in Harry anymore.

'No!' said Hermione. She had a very bitter smile on her face and tears were still sliding down her cheeks.

'But why won't you tell us who this boyfriend of yours is?' asked Snape, more kindly than the first time.

Hermione looked at him angrily. 'My family was murdered because I told someone, who I thought was my best friend, about the reunion. She turned out to be an imposter. How do I know you all aren't imposters? And if you're not imposters, how do I know you won't sell me to the Dark Lord?' she almost shouted the last part. 

She began to cry again.

'That's why you needed his blood then,' said Snape quietly. 'If someone would use Polyjuce Potion he would be able to copy everything, except his blood. You wanted to be sure. But how did you know that?'

Hermione lifted her head to smile at Ron, he smiled back.

'You mentioned Polyjuce in our second year, professor,' said Ron. 'Hermione must have found out everything there is to know about it.' He turned to Cho: 'I have to tell you that story sometime.'

Everyone except Hermione and Dumbledore looked puzzled.

Eventually Dumbledore said: 'you three must be tired. I give you the day off to discuss everything and relax. I believe what happened today won't happen again.

'Miss Granger, I give you my word, no one except those who sit in this room will know what was said during this conversation.'

With that they left the room.

~ ~ ♣ ~ ~

A/N- Omygod! I'm so damn sorry! It's just with tests & e-mails & family & sleep & some more tests; I had absolutely NO time to post this part. It was ready for like a month now. I really hope you're not mad at me, are you?

*Sigh* review anyway, please. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the Comfortable Room. JK Rowling owns Hermione, Cho, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Hogwarts.

Oh, and I promise to try to post the next part faster. See ya.


	8. Protection- 8

Protection- Part eight

Like Dumbledore said, no one approached Hermione anymore, except Ron and Cho Chang.

They spent that day together and Ron and Hermione told Cho everything that happened from their first day at Hogwarts until the last day of their fifth year. From which Hermione refused to say another word so Ron told Cho everything from his point of view.

Ron told Cho about the crush Harry had on her during their third till fifth year. Cho smiled. 'Don't worry, I'm not interested in him. Anymore.' 

They laughed. Ron and Cho confessed to Hermione about their secret meetings and the fact they were dating.

When they stopped, Ron continued: 'Anyway. He isn't interested in you anymore ether, Cho.

'Herm, I know I shouldn't tell you, but I don't know whether he'll ever return, so here it goes: did you know he's in love with you?'

He thought he'd see a surprised face but Hermione just smiled, bitterly. 

'I know,' she said. 'He told me when I spent the summer with him. I told him then that my feelings weren't the same. He was hurt, but he got over it.' 

She had a dreamy look on her face for a second. Then it passed.

Ron looked shocked. After a moment of though he said: 'Come to think about it, he was acting different ever since last year. Anyway, does he know who your boyfriend is?'

'Yes,' Hermione said very quietly.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Herm,' said Ron. 'I just had to ask. 

You know, when the rumors about you started, well, Harry looked weird. It's like he wasn't jealous, I thought it was impossible. You don't know how much he loves you. I thought this rumor would kill him. He looked so calm I thought he decided to commit suicide…' he trailed off seeing the expression on Hermione's face.

'I'm sorry,' he said again.

'It's O.K.,' said Hermione. 'They won't commit suicide,' she almost looked like she had a smirk on her face.

Cho and Ron exchanged puzzled looks.

≈≈♠≈≈

Four months had passed.

Through all that time everything was very quiet. There was no news. Not from Harry, not from Hermione's boyfriend and not from Voldemort.

Ron, Hermione and Cho spent most of their time together. And after Ron and Cho had finally declared that they were dating, it became much more acceptable. 

But as the end of March was coming near Hermione was becoming more and more anxious. Cho and Ron couldn't squeeze a word out of her.

On March 27th they understood.

It was a lovely morning for March. Ron, Hermione and Cho were sitting at the Gryffindore table, discussing the last Quiddich game, which sucked because Harry wasn't there. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were opened.

The Hall was full with students and most of the teachers were sitting at the staff table, including Dumbledore.

They all looked at the door.

Inside came a boy of sixteen, he had jet-black hair that stood in every possible direction and beautiful emerald green eyes.

It was Harry Potter.

≈≈♥≈≈

A/N- God, I hope this is a cliffhanger. I was trying to create one for god knows how long.

So, tell me what you think.

You know, if you start guessing it might change the outcome! So start guessing!

Love and Peace to all!

Cat Samwise.


	9. Protection- 9

Protection- Part nine

A rather tall boy of sixteen came inside the Great Hall. He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes.

It was, in every way, Harry Potter.

First, a murmur went through the Hall. Then, most of the students stood on their feet and went to greet him. People immediately surrounded him and every possible question was thrown at him.

Harry was smiling. He seamed to be enjoying the attention very much.

'Now, now,' he was saying. 'I can't tell you were I've been. It's a secret.

'You don't know how I've missed you all!'

Hermione stood from her seat. Up until now she didn't move from her seat, she was watching Harry. Cho and Ron were among the greeting crowd.

Hermione took her wand and went to the center of the Great Hall where Harry was standing, in front of the staff table.

'Let me through,' she said to the students surrounding Harry.

Everything went very quiet. They watched her walk to the smiling Harry.

She raised her wand and pointed it exactly at the place where his heart would be.

'By the name of Merlin, The Order and the Protection I have,' she said. 'Do thee swear to the truth? Say 'nay' or lie, I will take thy hand. Do thee say 'nay'?'

All the students looked at her. The heads of houses were astonished. Dumbledore showed no emotion. Harry took one step away from Hermione; the smile was ripped from his face.

'Do thee say 'nay'?' Hermione repeated, lifting her hand.

'I swear!' yelled Harry. There was definitely a note of panic in his voice.

'I swear,' said Hermione.

'Tell us your name,' she ordered.

'Francis. Thomas Francis,' said the imposter.

All the students took a step away from the two. 

'Do you have Harry Potter?' said Hermione.

'No,' Francis answered.

'Is this Polyjuce?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'He was renting a room in a hotel south from here. The Dark Lord sent some people. We couldn't find him but there was hair on the pillows. We took it to the Lord and made the potion.'

'Did you volunteer?'

'Yes.'

'When did you join Voldemort's service?'

Some people gasped at the mention of the name.

'At the beginning of the previous year,' said Francis.

'Do you have the potion here?' continued Hermione.

'Yes.'

'Give it to me.'

Francis gave her the potion, careful not to touch her.

'I keep my promise. Go!'

He turned to go but the students closed on him.

'Let him through.' It was Dumbledore's voice.

All the students and teachers looked at him as if he were mad.

'I will explain it all, once this man is off the Hogwarts' grounds,' he said.

The students shot unsatisfied looks at Dumbledore but let Thomas go. He ran from the Hall as fast as he could.

'Everyone settle down. I know you want answers and I'm going to give them to you,' Dumbledore said.

Everyone in the Hall went to their seats. Ron had to support Hermione. After she ordered Francis to go she collapsed and fell to her knees, crying.

'Now,' said Dumbledore after everyone took their seats. 'You all know that none-of you, with the exception of Mr. Weasley, can touch Miss Granger. I will tell you why.

'The reason for that is that she was put under a protection spell. The spell she is under protects her from all hostile touch. Usually 'hostile touch' means everyone except the person performing the spell. But Hermione and her boyfriend had found a way to add other people to her 'immunity list'. I assume she added both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, am I right?'

Hermione smiled through her tears. 'Something like that,' she said.

'Now,' continued Dumbledore. 'All people who are under Protection spells can sometime doubt whether the person in front of them is immune to the charm or not. You should also know that disguising yourselves, as someone else, is a crime.

'The oath Hermione took in front of you is the most sacred thing she could use, no one ever uses it unless they are extremely positive in their suspicion. The reason for that are the outcomes of this particular oath. They can be horrible. If Francis were really Harry, he would have answered 'nay'. Hermione would have had to touch him and since she doubted his identity, therefore insulting him, Harry would have had to kill her. No matter whether she was a friend or an enemy, He would have killed her.

'But it wasn't Harry, it was Francis. He too could have said 'nay'. If he had there could be two outcomes, depending on the reason of taking Harry's identity. If Francis took Harry's identity from free will Hermione's touch would have killed him. If ha was forced on taking the identity the spell would have had the same effect it would have had on one of us. 

'There are other things, after Francis took his vow, if he had lied and Hermione would have touched him. The touch would have killed him, no matter whether he came from free will or not.

'And finally, I don't think that anyone noticed but after Francis took his vow, Hermione swore too. That vow promises to the challenged that if he would answer all the challenger's questions truthfully, he is guaranteed to be able to leave the place he was challenged unhurt. That is why I told you to let him through.' 

When Dumbledore had finished there was a complete silence in the Great Hall. Nobody moved for several moments.

Eventually Dumbledore spoke again. 'I believe you have enough to think about now, go to your classes. 

'Miss Granger, Miss Chang and Mr. Weasley come with me please.'

∻∻♦∻∻

A/N- Hey you lot! Not much of a cliffhanger here, right? Well, that's what you're thinking! lol. Wait till the next part & review review review!!!!!!!!!

Last chapter had the best feedback I ever got! Thank you so much people! & don't even dare to stop!

This one comes a lot faster than all the others, ain't it? *yey* I *was* going to post it sooner but I had a book to read. Live with me, k?

Disclaimer- I own Francis, the oath and the plot. The wonderful JK Rowling owns everything else.

Your ever loving author,

Cat Samwise.


	10. Protection- 10

Protection- Part ten

Protection- Part ten

Dumbledore didn't lead them to the Comfortable Room this time. After passing several passages they came across a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

Ron, Hermione and Cho, unlike Harry, have never been in Dumbledore's office, so they didn't know where he was leading them.

Dumbledore said the password ('Banana Cheese' A/N- It can be a candy!) and led them in. Only then the three noticed that the Heads of Houses were following Dumbledore too.

Dumbledore's office was a beautiful circular room, it was very pleasant. 'Almost like the Comfortable Room,' thought Ron.

Dumbledore ordered them to sit down in front of his table. The Heads of Houses were standing behind them and Dumbledore was pacing behind his desk.

Suddenly, Fawkes left his place and started flying around the room.

At first he just flew like that while everyone looked at him. Then he circled around Cho, Ron and Hermione several times.

But eventually he perched himself in Hermione's lap. This time even Dumbledore was amazed.

Hermione was just looking at the bird.

Fawkes started singing softly; he tilted his head so it rested on one of Hermione's shoulders. Everyone in the room was watching quietly.

Hermione started stroking Fawkes' feathers. He continued singing.

'You know where he is, don't you?' Hermione said to the beautiful bird. 'Is he all right? Is he safe? Does he…?'

Hermione started to cry. Fawkes stopped singing and looked at her. 

For a moment they were looking into each other's eyes.

Hermione was the one to break the connection.

'I - I don't want to know anymore,' she covered her face with her hands to cover her tears.

Fawkes took off to his perch again where he appeared to fall a sleep.

^¿^

There was silence in the room.

Hermione was crying; Ron and Cho were at a loss; Prof. McGonagall's hands were on her mouth; Snape was pacing around the room and Dumbledore was looking intensely at Hermione.

'What did Fawkes say?' said Dumbledore finally.

'Why should I tell you?' answered Hermione.

Everyone gasped. Dumbledore just smiled.

'So you can talk to birds,' he said. 'What's next, Mr. Weasley can talk to mammals?'

It wasn't what he said that scared everyone, though it did alarm them. It was the way he said it. He said it with a smirk and an unfamiliar glimmer in his eyes, not the familiar happy one. It was different. It almost looked evil.

Prof. McGonagall and Snape seized Ron and Cho's hands and pulled them away from Dumbledore. There was nothing they could do for Hermione.

'What did the bird tell you?' said Dumbledore again.

'You can't touch me,' answered Hermione.

'Stupid girl! There is nothing you can do!' Dumbledore was angry. Dumbledore was never angry. 'Tell me what you know!'

Ron, Cho and the teachers were stunned but that was nothing. Not until Dumbledore pointed his wand at them they knew what 'stunned' means.

'I will kill them if you won't tell me what you know,' said Dumbledore.

J J J J J 

A/N- Ooooooooo, another cliffhanger! I'm so proud! Please review. Or else! (and I mean it).

A very big thanks to all the very nice people who review my story- Lilly Potter, The Contemplator, Lola, Moondragon, Jason, lyndsay (did I get it right?), tiggerluver, Some Girl, Danielle, Rufus, debra, Dreamer, Zara, Kathy, it's just me, Griffin, Caramel and Demon_Child (OK, if I tell you the answer, isn't it possible that you'll know who it is before I won't you to? No way, dear *evil grin*).

Disclaimer- I only own the plot.

I guess I'll see you in a bit *evil grin* 

Cat A. Samwise.


	11. Protection- 11

Protection- Part eleven

Protection- Part eleven

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it in Ron's direction.

'I will kill them,' he said. 'If you won't tell me what you know.'

'You won't and you can't,' answered Hermione. She was still sitting in her chair.

'Are you going to test me?' asked Dumbledore.

'You need to find out where Harry is,' said Hermione calmly. 'If you're going to kill them you won't be able to have a bargain.'

'You are right,' said Dumbledore and smiled. 'You can be very useful to me. Would you like to join me?' 

Hermione forced herself to laugh. 'You're kidding, right?'

Ron and Cho exchanged quick puzzled looks.

The Heads of Houses were trying to get to the door, and push Ron and Cho through it. But Dumbledore noticed.

'Stop!' he ordered. 'We will all go. Miss Granger…' Dumbledore pointed to the door.

Hermione got up and turned her back on Dumbledore. She walked to Ron and took his arm to support herself. She motioned to everyone to go ahead.

The Heads of Houses and Cho went out of the room first, then came Ron, propping Hermione. She looked strong but Ron could feel how desperate and exhausted she was. Last came Dumbledore.

'Two passages before the Great Hall you're going to run ahead and pull the Heads of Houses and Cho to a side way chamber so no one would be able to see you,' Hermione was whispering very fast into Ron's ear. 'Tell them to gather all the students and teachers in the castle and take them to the Great Hall.

'Ron, this is deadly important! If you won't do this we all are going to die!'

They walked silently for a moment.

'Now, go!' whispered Hermione and let go of Ron's hand.

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He ran up the corridors as fast as he could. 

'Where is he going?' asked Dumbledore behind Hermione.

'I sent him to Cho.' Said Hermione.

They walked silently until they got to the Great Hall. There was no one there.

~ ~ * ~ ~

Ron ran as fast as he could up the corridors. He reached the group of teachers just before they entered the Great Hall.

Ron knew he had no choice. He pulled on Snape's robs. Snape turned around.

'You have to follow me,' said Ron.

Snape nodded and motioned to the other teachers.

Ron led them as far from the Great Hall as he could. But eventually he stopped.

'We have to talk,' he said. 'Somewhere where no one will be able to hear us.'

'My classroom is empty and it's the closest,' said Snape.

Without a word everyone went there.

'Now, what do you want to tell us?' asked Prof. McGonagall in Snape's classroom.

'Hermione sent me,' said Ron. 'She told me to ask you to gather all the students and teachers in the castle and take them all to the Great Hall.'

'That's ridiculous,' said Prof. Sprout (Head of Hufflepuff). 'Why should we risk everyone? Who knows what Dumbledore is going to do.'

'Why should we risk Miss Granger?' asked Snape to the surprise of Ron and Cho.

'And Hermione said that if everyone doesn't come we are going to lose and no one will be left or spared,' added Ron quickly.

'I think we should do as Hermione asked,' said Prof. McGonagall.

'I agree,' said Prof. Flitwick (Head of Ravenclaw). 'There is nothing else we can do.'

Prof. Sprout shrugged.

'Then it's agreed,' said Snape. 'Everyone, go find your students. Mr. Weasley, Miss Chang, go to the Great Hall.'

With these words they parted.

~ ~ * ~ ~

A/N- I promised to tell you what's up with Dumbledore, but you promised to review. So there.

Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed- Butterflygurl, do you really care ?! (I don't know whether to thank you or send you to hell), Tinbedina, The Contemplator, Liz, debra, Miki_RainWater, Zara, Danielle. Puzzler, Hype (I *do* use spell-check & I've got 2 (!) beta-readers, but that doesn't seem to help, does it?), Kathy, Liat (You…. Na, I'm not _that_ bad), Brian, Padfoot Lover, Sue (*blushes* thank you) and julie (sorry no more from The End and The Beginning).

Special thanks to my 2 beta-readers: Debbie and Liat. This story would be unreadable without them.

Disclaimer- Plot's mine. JK Rowling owns everything else.


	12. Protection- 12

Protection- Part twelve

Protection- Part twelve

Hermione and Dumbledore entered the Great Hall.

It was empty.

Dumbledore went to the staff table and sat in Dumbledore's place. 'This is the place I always wanted,' he said. 'Well, I have it now.'

Hermione remained standing at the middle of the Hall.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked at Hermione. 

'It seams everyone had abandoned you,' he said. Hermione looked at him.

'Your Protection isn't working if that bird could touch you, and your friends aren't here,' he continued. 'You're going to die. Alone.'

'That bird can touch me,' said Hermione. 'Because the wand used to perform the spell contained a feather of hers. And as for my friends, they are here.'

At the same moment the Great Hall's doors opened and Ron together with Cho entered. They walked and stood at Hermione's sides.

'That's it?' asked Dumbledore sarcastically.

'We don't need anyone more,' answered Hermione in the same voice. 'But no, that's not it.

'But let me get off the subject for a moment. Why won't you show your real face? And what did you do to Prof. Dumbledore?'

The alleged Dumbledore laughed.

'A very clever girl you are,' he said.' You can still join me. But no, I will answer your questions though you don't answer mine.'

'Your precious Dumbledore is kept tied in one of the cells in the castle. It will take you forever to find him; he'll be dead by then.

'As for me, I think I prefer this identity for a while. Think of it. If any one survives this, what do I want to be said about it? Voldemort killed everyone or Dumbledore betrayed everyone and joined the Dark Lord? It's pretty obvious, you see.'

Ron's eyes widened. 'The Dark Lord?' he whispered.

Voldemort was about to say something but the doors opened again.

All the students and teachers in the castle (except Dumbledore) entered the Great Hall.

The Heads of Houses persuaded everyone to stay closer to the walls.

'You gathered everyone around to save me the trouble,' smirked Voldemort. 'Thank you. Killing everybody will be much easier.' 

When the students heard those words come out of Dumbledore's mouth, all was very quiet.

Voldemort chuckled.

He took out his wand. 'I think I'll start with your two dear friends,' he said to Hermione.

Hermione pulled Ron and placed him next to Cho.

'Take her hand and look her in the eyes,' she said. 'You have to tell her what you feel about her! Now!'

Ron did as he was told.

'I love you,' he said.

'I love you too,' said Cho.

They maybe didn't intend to kiss in front of Voldemort or the whole school, but they did anyway.

Voldemort looked from Hermione to the kissing couple. Hermione was almost smiling (A/N- You try to smile when you're about to die.).

'What are you trying to achieve?' asked Voldemort.

'You know,' said Hermione. 'I think I should tell you what Fawkes told me.

'It told me what your, sorry, Voldemort's weak point is.'

'What do you mean 'Voldemort's weak point'?' said the Dark Lord. 'He doesn't have a weak point!'

'Of course you do,' said Hermione. 'How do you think Harry survived?'

Dumbledore's face was very pale.

'Don't tell me you don't know your own down fall!' continued Hermione, still almost smiling.

At that moment the Great Hall's doors opened for the third time that night.

~ ~ * ~ ~

A/N- I'm not saying anything! Except maybe that without reviews it will take me a really, really, really, really, really, REALLY long time to post the next part ^_~. 

Thank you: Sue (Gosh! I'm so flattered), cally, Dreamer, Memory, ndblue123, Tinabedina, Jaim, hermione, Danielle, Jody (yes, thank you), Queen Kate, A-man, TaraMegami, H/C FOREVER (what's with the caps lock? It's scary), nicole, annie (Snape's nice because… I don't know! He turned out like that! Shame on me!), Carolyn the Lovely Lynn (I do hope you like it), rita or nobody gives a ****, Kathy, Krissy, Butterflygurl (I'm not mad 'cuz your review is short, I'm mad 'cuz you rarely leave one), tiggerluver (and now you're even more happy ^_^) and dogone_girl.

Very special thanks to my beta-readers, Debbie & [Liat][1].

Disclaimer- I own the plot. That's it.

Love ya,

Cat Samwise.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54094



	13. Protection- 13

Protection

Protection

Part 13

The great doors opened for the third time that evening.

But no one came in.

The doors closed again.

A deep silence spread through the room. Even Voldemort seemed to be thinking.

'So,' he finally said. 'Are you going to tell me my down fall?'

As he said this Dumbledore's face started to change. He no longer had his long white hair and beard, his eyes weren't blue anymore and his nose was getting smaller.

Voldemort regained his own face. It was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and his nose was flat with slits for nostrils.

The Great Hall was field with screams.

__

'Shat Up!' yelled Voldemort.

It was quiet again.

'Answer my question!' Voldemort ordered Hermione.

Hermione had her hands on her face so she wouldn't see him. 

Suddenly she looked up, as if looking at something. Her eyes widened. She couldn't speak.

'It is love,' said a voice from nowhere.

'Who said that?' said Voldemort with eyes flashing with anger.

'I am called your down fall,' said the mysterious voice. 'It's not really true.'

'Harry Potter,' hissed Voldemort. 'Show yourself!'

'I can't,' Harry answered. 'I'm under a spell.'

'Cowered,' said Voldemort loudly.

'I am standing in front of Hermione,' said Harry. 'Do what you think is best, I won't fight.'

'Harry!' cried Hermione and fell to her knees, crying.

Voldemort smiled.

'You decided to join your parents, Harry?' he said. 'Not very wise choices to make, but you're going to die anyway. Prefer to die before your friends, ha?

'I don't mind. But how will I know you won't fight?'

Out of nowhere, just in front of Hermione, a wand fell on the floor.

The Heads of Houses looked in disbelieve at the direction where Harry should be.

Voldemort started laughing.

'Any last words?' he asked Harry.

'I love you, Hermione,' said Harry.

'I love you too,' she answered between sobs.

'Is that all?' said Voldemort.

He lifted his wand and pointed it in Hermione's direction.

'Avada_ Kedavra_!' he said.

A shot of green light shot from his wand in the direction it was pointed on.

Several people screamed.

~*~

A/N - I AM SO VERY SORRY! This chapter (as well as chapters 14 and 15) have **really** been lost! I promise you that the moment I got them I published them. OK, maybe not _the moment_, since ff.net was out for the last couple of days, but as soon as I could ::hopeful look:: I am really, _really_ sorry. I've been saying for a long, long time now that 13 is _not_ my number ::weak smile:: 

This is also a really short chapter from the same reason. I didn't want to mess with it a lot.

::Coughs politely:: As you might have noticed, this chapter was supposed to be a cliffhanger, but I'm not insane (not completely, at least) so I'm not going to torture you anymore. The last two chapters are also posted. And this will be the end of this story.

One last time: I AM SO, SO SORRY.

Disclaimer- I own the plot. JK Rowling owns everything else.


	14. Protection- 14

Protection

Protection

Part 14

Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry and Hermione's direction.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' he said.

A shot of green light shot from his wand at the wanted direction.

Several people screamed.

But something odd happened.

As the green light advanced towards Hermione, something in front of her started to glow.

The new light, which was blue, started advancing at the green one.

Everyone in the Great Hall was watching as Hermione started to glow as well. She glowed red, like the light she shot at Malfoy. It advanced towards the green light too.

Therefore it was inviolable for the two lights to touch.

When the two lights touched they became one, strong and bright light. It was white.

As it shone all the present could see Harry standing and facing Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort was astonished. But he didn't have time to react.

The white light was stronger than the green. The green gave a way. It headed back at Voldemort. It hit him and he fell.

There was no sound in the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry were still shining in the middle of the room.

Eventually Harry broke off. Still shining he advanced to the place where Voldemort stood.

'He isn't dead,' he said.

the students and teachers who advanced towards Ron, Cho and Hermione took several steps back. The light around Harry became even brighter. 

'His body is still alive,' continued Harry. 'But he's trapped in his own mind. I don't think he's going to wake up.'

Hermione fainted. There were several sighs of relive. 

After a silent moment Ron spoke- 'We have to find Prof. Dumbledore. He said he's in one of the sells.' 

He hugged Cho, she was crying.

'I know where the professor is,' said Harry. 'I'll lead you to him after this spell is off.'

He went to Hermione and picked her in his arms.

It was a wonderful sight. Two people, in each other's arms with light shining all around them. Not many could say they saw it and even less can say they had it.

'Herm, wake up,' whispered Harry in Hermione's ear. 'Love, wake up.'

Hermione opened her eyes. 'Harry?' she said. 'Are - are we dead?'

Harry smiled. 'No, it worked,' he said. 'You saved my life.'

Hermione started crying again. Harry hugged her.

As they did this, the light around them lessened until it disappeared. So did Harry.

It was an odd picture to see. Hermione was crying while sitting up, but there was nothing to support her. she looked as if hung on invisible strings.

Hermione calmed down after a wile. 

She got up from the floor. Everyone assumed Harry did to.

She took her wand out and directed it at nothing.

'_Appear_!' she said.

Blue light shot from her wand and hit Harry. It surrounded him and whirled around him. Then it disappeared. Harry didn't.

He stood there in the place were the light vanished. His jet-black hair standing in every possible direction, his emerald green eyes sparkling as he looked at Hermione and his school robs dirty and torn. His wand was lying on the floor, but Harry seemed to forget about everything there is in the world.

Hermione was standing a few feet a way from him, she was looking at him too.

The room was in complete silence, every eye was set on the couple.

Hermione started to cry again, Harry was by her side in no time.

He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. She cried into his shoulder.

After a while Harry lifted Hermione's head so she would be looking in his eyes. He smiled , tears were still coming down Hermione's cheeks. 

'Hey, it's O.K.,' he said softly. 'I'm here and I'm not going to go away any more.'

Hermione nodded slitly.

Harry lowered his head.

They kissed. It was their first kiss since November. It also was the most passionate kiss any of the present ever saw, and most new they would never be able to kiss like that.

~*~

When Harry and Hermione finally parted there was still a deep silence in the Hall. 

Everyone expected Harry to take the spell off Hermione. But he didn't. Harry wouldn't even look at his wand.

Instead he looked at the people gathered in the Great Hall. Most faces showed wander and fear. 

Harry's eyes rested on Ron and Cho. They were standing a few feet to the side and were holding each other like Harry and Hermione did. Harry smiled at Ron, Ron returned his smile.

'We have to find Prof. Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'I know where he is.'

Not letting go of Hermione he reached for something in a pocket inside his robs. He took out an old and rather bad looking piece of preachment. 

He looked at it, then looked up at the Heads of Houses.

'Follow us,' he said.

Holding Hermione very close to himself, followed closely by Ron, Cho and the Heads of Houses Harry exited the Great Hall.

They walked through a lot of passages and corridors, entered secret rooms and left mysterious chambers, going steadily down deeper under the castle.

'How does he know where he's going?' whispered Prof. Sprout to Prof. McGonagall. 

Ron who heard this smiled to himself.

~*~

After sometime the group entered a small chamber.

There, on the floor, sat Dumbledore. He wasn't tied down, in fact he was smiling when he saw the group.

'So,' he said. 'You found me.'

'Yes, sir,' said Harry. He and Hermione went to a corner of the chamber to stay a way of the teachers who where making a big fuss around Dumbledore.

'Lead the way, Harry.' Said Dumbledore after assuring the Heads of Houses he was all right.

'Can't, sir,' said Harry. 'I have no idea how to get to one of the upper floors. This thing looks more complicated than ever.'

He showed the preachment to Dumbledore.

It was the Marauder's Map.

'Very interesting,' said Dumbledore smiling. 'This is how you found me, isn't it? Very interesting. I wander why Remus and Sirius didn't tell me about this map. Maybe because they gave it to you?'

'No, sir,' said Harry smiling. 'We got it in another way.'

'Yes, well, never mind,' said Dumbledore smiling too. 'I can find the way with this thing. Lets go.'

The enlarged group walked through passages, corridors and chambers they have never seen. Eventually they found themselves in front of the Great Hall's doors.

They opened the Great Hall's doors for the fourth time that day.

When Dumbledore entered the Hall there was a great panic from the student's side. They thought it was Voldemort again.

'Calm down,' said Prof. McGonagall. 'This is the real Prof. Dumbledore.'

~*~

A/N- Go read the last part, you deserve it.

Disclaimer- I own the plot, no more and no less.


	15. Epilogue

Protection

Protection

Epilogue

'So, what did they do with You-Know-Who?' said a red headed boy.

'_Come on_, Ron,' said a girl with brown hair who was sitting on a black harried boy's lap. 'You've met him, saw how pathetic he is and you still call him 'You-Know-Who'?'

'Sorry,' said the boy called Ron. 'Force of a habit. _Anyway_, what did they do to him?'

'He's locked up in a muggle prison for the insane,' said the black harried boy. 'That way if he ever regains continuousness there would be nothing he would be able to do, _and _there is no fear for the muggles to find out about us, whatever he would say, they would think he's mad.'

'Owe, O.K.,' said Ron.

The small group was sitting in the castle's garden. Enjoying the beautiful day of May.

'Wait a moment,' said a black harried girl who was sitting in Ron's lap. 'Wait a moment, Harry. I just remembered something. Why did you take the Maruder's Map with you when you left? Wouldn't it have been better if you left it with Hermione here?'

It was the first time since the defeat of Voldemort that the four friends had time to sit together and talk. First because Harry and Hermione were too busy catching up with each other and then because of their exams. Now it was all over and they were just sitting and talking.

Harry pulled Hermione closer to him.

'I took it,' he said. 'Because I wanted to know how things were going on in here. I wanted to be able to know if Hermione was in danger or not before it was too late. 

'I came in time because I saw Voldemort dragging Dumbledore down those passages just before breakfast.'

'And not a moment too late,' said Hermione and kissed Harry on his cheek.

Harry was about to kiss her back, but Ron had interrupted them.

'Stop,' he said. 'Time for that later. I have only one more question.

When Hermione told us that you told her you loved her. she said to you that she didn't love you, right?'

Hermione nodded with a slight grin.

'Why did you lie?' Cho finished Ron's thoughts.

'I didn't lie,' said Hermione. 'When he told me he loved me I told him I didn't.'

'Then, a week later,' said Harry. 'Dudley had insulted her and I happened to be there to comfort her.'

'We kissed,' continued Hermione. 'And the rest is history.'

'And non of your business,' added Harry. 'I think it was the first time Dudley did something useful.'

Hermione smacked Harry playfully on the shoulder.

'Are you satisfied now?' Harry asked Ron.

'Yes, you can kiss now,' answered Ron.

'Thank you.' And with that Harry pulled Hermione even closer to him and kissed her.

Following their example, Ron and Cho did too.

The End!

A/N- That's it! Again, I really sorry for making you all wait for so long.

If you have any questions, e-mail me, [samwise@012.net.il][1]

I hope you did enjoy yourself at the end. 

Disclaimer- I own the plot, every single bit of it. But nothing else.

Cat Samwise.

   [1]: mailto:Samwise@012.net.il



End file.
